Writing Pages
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Last thing I remember was running along the alleys; the next, I was in the hospital with someone who claimed to have run me over. With no identification on me, we decided to find out who I was to satisfy his own sense of responsibility. However, there were times I wished I never went back to know who I was.
1. What's My Name

Hello! From another burst of thoughts, I now present you another story entitled **Writing Pages**! It's about a guy who ran away from home and lost his memories. In attempt to recover his memories, he might need to go through the life he ran away from with a new identity and new companion and through all the lies everyone makes just to get him back. AU, OOC, and minimal use of characters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and anything with copyright. I own the plot and the dialogues. No story in is used as a reference.

**Warnings**: Soft homoerotica, violence, and some crap normal people won't do.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

**Summary**: Last thing I remember was running along the alleys; the next, I was in the hospital with someone who claimed to have run me over. With no identification on me, we decided to find out who I was to satisfy his own sense of responsibility. However, there were times I wished I never went back to know who I was.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

The last thing he remembered was that he was running. He was running along the darkest alleys and strangest paths towards a destination he didn't remember. He seemed to be running away from something causing all the fear and pain that he remembered having. He knew he was scared. He knew he was furious. He knew he was broken into multiple pieces.

It didn't also seem planned at all. All he had with him was some dollars and change for a road trip. He didn't have a phone, a wallet, an ID. He didn't have anything much- like he wanted no one to know where he is, where he will go, and where he will end up at after running.

He sat quietly on the hospital bed, wondering what he should do now. He didn't know himself who he was and where he had to be. Everything was scary and confusing; he just sat there like he was at the end of everything. Nothing in the room could make him move on with his life; he didn't even know if he will be let out of the hospital with all the tubes and bandages on him.

He was awake for two hours now, but he couldn't remember what the nurse gave him to eat minutes ago. He was not even sure which nurse did come in to give him food earlier. He was just so lost; he did not know how to pick his life back and be where he should.

The door creaked softly as someone came in his room. He had this corn-colored hair with a cowlick that seemed to be permanent in his hairdo. He had eyes of blue like a reflection of the sea, and skin tanned by the weak sun. His clothes, along with his glasses, matched those of an employee with a high-paying job except that he was too young for jobs like that.

"H-Hi! I heard you were awake. Do you mind if I come closer?"

His voice was trying to be friendly- enough for him not to shoo away a stranger. He was also raising his basket of apples as if offering him some. The patient did not make any sound in return, making it a cue for the newcomer to go and sit down next to the patient.

"Hello, my name is Alfred, and I, well, I kinda run over you with my car when you suddenly popped out of nowhere last night. You got this head trauma, and they said you need days more to recover. I promised to pay for all of these, but I was wondering if you can tell me your name. You don't have an ID so no one knew what it is."

"My name? I'm sorry. I couldn't remember."

…

**Writing Pages**

**Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: What's My Name?**

…

Needless to say, Alfred was frozen by the patient's answer. It seemed he didn't just incurred physical injuries to this man; he even caused him amnesia. He didn't actually know what to do so he just laid the basket down and put the butter plate, small fork and paring knife he was permitted to bring into the room. He just chuckled as he started to peel an apple.

"R-Really? That's not cool. Anyway, do you remember anything about yourself?"

The patient just shook his head and eyed at him in forced resilience. He didn't like the fact he lost everything aside from his physical life, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way to recover his memories right away. He didn't even know how to attract the attention of those who knew him- and those who pretend they know him. He could be anyone- be it a most wanted killer or a very rich dude. In either case, it would be hard for him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to crash my car into you- I mean you just appeared out of nowhere, and I didn't have the time to stop my car! Anyway, I will help you find them. Well, if you wanted me to."

"Why go through such trouble? You don't even know me."

"Well, I live a very plain life. Work for some hours, play games for another bit, and sleep for the rest. Don't get me wrong; I eat meals when I want to. Helping you find memories makes me feel more- well, more than I just am. Besides, I gave you amnesia. You're my responsibility now."

The patient looked away once, and then he turned to Alfred, "What if I'm someone wanted by some people? You might get hurt or killed."

"Well, I won't. I'll be very careful. In fact, extra careful. Right! I'll do that."

"I don't think you really pay attention to what I mean. Anyway, I think I have no other reason not to say yes to your offer. Please help me recover my memories."

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered, but then he controlled himself. He put down the knife and the apple to take a thick, small notebook on top of the basket and a pen from his jacket.

"Here, take these. The nurse told me that you have some problems remembering things that lapsed for fifteen minutes. She said writing things down will help you remember them every time. I just thought you will need those for sure. Just think of it like you're writing an hourly diary- or on a policeman's notebook."

The patient received the notebook and the pen. He looked at the kind person for a while before smiling, "Thank you, good sir."

"Ah, no need to thank me. Yeah, you'll need a nick name for now. I was thinking of Iggy- just crossed my mind- is it alright?"

"That sounds a bit uncomfortable. You should choose something less stupid."

"Then Iggy, it is."

Alfred didn't seem to care how it sounded; that was what Iggy thought. He knew Alfred was kind enough to take responsibility for the amnesia he caused, but there were still things that seemed spiteful about the corn-blond. He seemed to be self-centered and a bit obnoxious from the very short conversation they had, minus the sympathy Alfred was giving him. However, he could not complain. At least, someone wanted to help him.

The corn-blond finished peeling the apple, and he divided it into pieces. Iggy was watching him do so, only to be surprised when Alfred gave him the plate with the fork. The other was wearing such an insistent smile. Iggy took the plate and ate the apple pieces slowly, eyes locked on the corn-blond.

"Tasty, aren't they? Tell me you liked it."

"They're good."

"Aw. Anyway, I have to run for work. I'll see you again later, okay? I'll call a nurse to peel some more for you. But before that-!"

He then sat on the bed next to Iggy and snapped a photo of the two of them. He then showed the photo to the patient, "We look great, don't we?"

"We look like idiots." Iggy muttered as he stared at the photo.

Aside from not remembering his name, he didn't have an idea about his appearance. He didn't remember what he sees every time he looked at a mirror. But right then, there was a photo of him. He stared at his golden locks, eyes of emerald green, and skin of Caucasian white. One of the most distinct features he had was his thick eyebrows, his own face earning a frown from him. More after inspecting the bandages and patches around his head.

"At any rate, I have to leave. See ya, Iggy."

Seconds passed after Alfred walked out of the room. It became deafeningly silent and suffocating. Iggy then stared at the notebook on his lap and at the empty plate on the nightstand. He hated the feeling of being alone without memories to think about. Somehow, he wished Alfred would come back soon.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

The notebook was given to him for almost ten hours ago, and it was already filled with notes that he made. The first page was filled with questions he had for himself. Why was he running away without anything but money? Who is he? What was he running away from? Could someone recognize him now?

The second page, which was vacated before accomplishing the third page, was about the specifications of his condition. He had amnesia, but he could remember making words and what they mean well. He could tell things apart. However, he couldn't remember people and other special events which could define his identity prior to the accident. Also, it was noted there what the nurses told him about his hospital stay and therapy schedule.

The third and fourth pages were about Alfred and the things he learned about this man. It was written there his observation about him, as well as his promises to him. However, there were also questions about the corn-blond. The fourth page held a portrait Iggy was working on. With a few more strokes of his pen, he would have a cartoony portrait of Alfred.

Finishing the portrait, Iggy smiled to himself, very satisfied with what he drew. He didn't know he could, but he really wanted to remember Alfred's face clearly. It was one that he didn't forget after fifteen minutes, or maybe it was because he was thinking about him. For now, he was the only person Iggy knew.

The clock ticked five in the afternoon, and Iggy was getting impatient. What was taking Alfred so long? Did he forget about him already, but he promised to help him? His hand gripped on the pen tightly, angrily frowning at the clock. He whispered, "Where is he?"

Thirty minutes passed, and Iggy was still waiting for Alfred to come back. This time, he was working on the fifth page. He was drawing another face which came into his mind. He couldn't draw the person nicely since he couldn't really remember the face clearly. Soon, he gave up and stared at the ticking clock.

Ten minutes before eight, Iggy was only waiting for his dinner and medication to come. The notebook was flapped open on his lap, filled with unfinished portraits and landscapes. He was trying to remember things he could salvage from his broken mind. It was not easy, now that he accepted that he had to do it alone- until the door opened.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't get everything through the hospital fast!"

It was Alfred, with a load of food in that basket he had with him. Also, he had this bulky bag which might also contain all sorts of food if that was Alfred's motif of the day. He then put the basket and the bag down on the floor before sitting at the chair next to the bed. He then sighed and picked some things from the basket.

"I had to go home and take reasonable amount of the food for two. They wouldn't let me bring a whole box of pizza and bottles of jellies! Can you believe that!?"

He was chuckling at his petty complaints while opening the food boxes that he had with him before Iggy. He then smiled at him after raising a slice of cake to Iggy's face.

"You must have a favorite food, Iggy. I just thought bringing you all sorts might help you remember."

"**This** took you long?" Iggy chuckled as he received the cake. The cake looked tasty, but he didn't feel anything like it was his favorite. It wouldn't hurt if he would eat a slice or two; he wasn't barred from eating anything in particular anyway.

Alfred watched him eat with a satisfied grin. Then, he noticed that the notebook was flipped to a page. He took it without Iggy knowing, only to browse through the pages of unfinished portraits. Those were faces of both men and women, but none of them had enough facial details for them to be identified. Soon, he flipped the pages to the ones in the front.

He was awed and flattered. He just had someone drew him in such a cartoonish way, and he thought it was very adorable. He then took his phone out and snapped a photo, earning Iggy's attention by then.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your progress." Alfred laughed as he looked at the first unfinished portrait, "This person seemed to be important because you remembered him first. You should try to remember him more so we could start looking for him. Your therapy seems to be working well; look at all these drawings!"

"It does, but it will take a while before I start remembering more. It would also cost you more."

"Don't worry, I'm making the company pay for your hospitalization. I convinced them that it was their fault why I rammed into you that night." Alfred chuckled as he carefully inspected each portrait, "They insisted on making me answer a video call while I was driving."

"What do you do for a living, Alfred?"

Alfred hummed before looking at Iggy's curious face. The bespectacled man then smiled at him, "I'm a stunt model for a gaming company. I do stunts and some other actions for games that had male teenage heroes. I'm well-paid, considering all I have to do in the studio and for the games. Man, I'm like an action star!"

It was reasonable. How confident he was about fending off people and paying for hospital bills was completely reasonable for Iggy. Instead of asking for more things about him, the patient just continued eating food that Alfred brought. He was envy. Alfred had his life defined easily, while he couldn't even remember his own name.

Even when his eyes began to be filled with envy and anger, Iggy managed to see things before him. His peripheral vision caught Alfred take a food from the pile he had with him. His face lifted in curiosity as Alfred unwrap a hamburger. He was about to take a bite when he noticed Iggy staring at him.

"Would you like a hamburger? I can- well, I can share it with you if you like."

He recalled his biting stance and tore the burger into two carefully so the filling wouldn't gush out. He reached out to Iggy with a smile, breaking into chuckling as Iggy just took a bite. The patient didn't bother to take the half; he just bit it while it was still on his hand. However, he started holding Alfred's wrist as he took more bites, causing some mayo, ketchup and beef juice to spill on Alfred's hand.

The corn-blond whimpered about it, but his expression changed into embarrassment with what Iggy did after finishing the burger. Iggy started licking Alfred's fingers and some parts of his palm to clean the spill from it. Alfred began to blush as he felt hot moisture coat his skin along with a hot breath from someone who was a bit blushing as well. He could have pulled his hand back, but he was curious why Iggy would do something lewd.

The patient stopped when the spill was cleared, but his eyes found a way to avert Alfred's direct gaze. He then straightened and spoke, "I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"I thought that only happens in adult games."

"You star in adult games?" Iggy shot his gaze towards the teenager.

"Not really. I just voice them. Anyway, what was that about?" Alfred only chuckled nervously as he brought the other half down and fished for his handkerchief to wipe his hand.

Iggy twitched and then looked away again, "Well, I just- I just remember doing that. I don't know how frequent and to whom, but I felt like I had done it before."

"You remember weird stuff; it's scary." The teenager jokingly chuckled as he cleaned his hand, "Anyway, you should try other food so we could find things that you like from what you don't. Then, we'll raid places where you buy food- if we're lucky, we might bump into some sort of acquaintance. Sounds good?"

"How do you think of things like that?"

"I'm in the game industry. I'm exposed to all sorts of weird shit people can do in games. It's now time for me to put those weird shit people do in games to a test. You with me?"

"I'm not actually sure, but it felt like you're treating my problem like a game plot."

"That's just the fastest way to make you remember. We should treat this as a quest; I'm the hero, and you're my companion I need to save. This will be more fun than you think!"

Instead of being bothered by his childishness, Iggy only smiled at Alfred. It could be a way to make things better- to turn his amnesia into something he could enjoy. He didn't complain about Alfred being the hero as well, but he would be concerned about what it could lead to.

Treating this could turn it into an adventure and a very wonderful story. However, presences of heroes equated to presences of villains. His smile turned bitter upon realizing someone out there could prevent him from unlocking the 'life' that he lost. This someone could be anyone in that past he had- one of the faces drawn in his memory notebook.

It was a past which made him run away. It could be a past which seemed to be worth not remembering at all. Certainly, it was a past he had already forgotten and needed back to so he could remember what it was like living as 'him'. Soon, he will be writing pages about the life unraveling before him and Alfred.

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! My anon review is on!


	2. Alfred Foster Jones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and anything with copyright. I own the plot and the dialogues. No story in is used as a reference.

**Warnings**: Soft homoerotica, violence, and some crap normal people won't do.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

He woke up without any memory of his life before getting into an accident. He suffered from temporary amnesia, but it was taking him too long to remember, and even his memory retention was also damaged.

Soon, he met this man named Alfred who was responsible for the accident which wiped his memory off the man. Promising to help him recover his memories, Alfred was starting to go through heights- even naming him Iggy.

Sessions after, Iggy was starting to remember fading images which he drew in his notebook. Also, Alfred offered a way to make him remember them faster- even though everything seemed fantastical to the amnesia patient.

Days had passed, and the game they chose to play will start.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

Four days after the encounter, Iggy was discharged from the hospital. However, he needed to come by every week for his therapy sessions. The last four days was quite enjoyable since Alfred was always there, and he was bringing and showing all sorts of stuff to figure out Iggy's favorites and hobbies for a more defined profile of Mr. Amnesia.

In those four days, they learned Iggy liked tea and scones as well as biscuits, pastries, roast beef, and alcohol. He also seemed to be multi-talented for being good at drawing, embroidery, fencing and sword art. He also seemed to be well-versed in literature and sciences. There was a certain class in his knowledge and activities- Alfred guessing that Iggy was, in fact, from a wealthy family.

The reason why he ran away was still a mystery to them; why would someone so intellectual and blessed ran off from a life like his? It seemed to be deep-rooted in his relationships rather than his social stature. Without them knowing the state of his relationships, the answer for the question would not be in their reach.

Since he forgot about his normal lifestyle, it was not a problem staying with Alfred for the time being. Alfred asked him to be his roommate so they would have more time looking into shards and shards of memories Iggy might remember about himself. Now that they could go anywhere they wanted, Alfred took the opportunity to show Iggy to some attractions where they might find more shards of his memories.

Sunday morning came, and it was the first morning Iggy woke up in a room which is not inside the hospital. The room resembled a normal room of a nineteen-year-old boy who was obsessed with video games. Posters were everywhere, and there were shelves dedicated to multiple action figures and game discs. On his desk, there were piles of paperwork and some more action figures, and a state-of-the-art gaming laptop. In contrast to that, there were also shelves of books- for both comics and archaeology and antiquities. Also, maps of constellations were posted on his ceiling, complete with the information of each discovery.

"Astronomy and archaeology are wonderful things. If only I could get myself in a university."

Iggy turned his head to his side where Alfred was sleeping. He was already awake with his arms behind his head. He knew Iggy was staring at the constellation maps above them as well as at everything inside his room.

"But then again, I thought I would be better off working now since my parents were both dead, and I had a bond with the orphanage to pay."

"A bond with the orphanage?"

"Yeah, it was a contract that I don't have to go back there because my foster parents died. It was pretty demanding and illegal, but I just want to keep myself out of that place."

He chuckled bitterly before getting up. Alfred then smiled at Iggy, "There are more things about me, but we should focus on you. So, what kind of animal would you like to see today?"

…

**Writing Pages**

**Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Alfred Foster Jones**

…

That Sunday was some sort of family day in the local zoo they had. Families were everywhere, children were running aimlessly in the game of tag, and the parents were cooing at their toddlers in front of caged scary animals. The smell of the zoo was a bit favorable, but the noise was something Iggy should get used to.

Alfred, however, was having fun while looking at everyone in the zoo. He was more focused on watching the families everywhere he looked. Soon, he set his eyes on an ice-cream booth and asked Iggy if he would like some.

'Ah, right. He loves ice cream so much.' Iggy thought before smiling and nodding. With that, Alfred ran off to get some ice-cream for them.

As stupid as it sounded, Iggy started wandering on his own to the nearest cages- meters away from the place where people gather to eat. There were giraffes and other plant-eating animals in that part of the zoo. People could reach out to the animals, little children trying to touch a giraffe's nose.

Iggy was not feeling a bit comfortable in there. He felt excited hearing the word 'zoo', but it seemed he was not enjoying himself. The place was suffocating him; he wanted to be somewhere else. He let out a deep breath and looked around- where was the ice-cream booth again? He could remember small things now, but a landscape was too much for his brain.

Panic rushed through his mind as he looked around furiously. He was physically lost, and he didn't know what he should do. Should he run off and try looking, or should he stay there until Alfred finds him? His heartbeat pounded louder and louder at every swing of his head- only to remember something.

He just crouched down and grabbed his notebook, flipping to the last page he drew on. He pulled the pen from its side and drew with his trembling hands. It was also a crowded place, and he also seemed to be lost. In the middle of the people, someone was standing there holding drinks in his two hands. He was smiling in relief, and Iggy could remember a sound he said. The sound, however, was obscured by the background noises in his faded memory.

"Iggy? What are you doing?"

In the midst of remembering, he heard a familiar voice which made him forget what he was trying to remember. He lifted his already teary face to see Alfred peering down at him in curiosity. However, the bespectacled man crouched as well and spoke kindly to him, "Aw, come on. Don't need to be scared; I'm here now."

"Alfred, look." Iggy cleared his face before raising the notebook for Alfred to see. The corn-blond stared at it and looked at him as he spoke in awe, "Wow, this looks like an amusement park to me. I mean those drinks are only sold in amusement parks. Want to check it out later? That park opens around two in the afternoon."

"That park? You know this place?"

"Not really. But I know an amusement park that sells that drink."

Alfred grinned widely shortly, and then he gave Iggy his ice-cream cone. He chuckled, "For now, let's look around the zoo. You seemed to like the sound of it. Let's hit the aquatic ones after eating the ice-cream. It'll start dripping if you don't eat it now."

Iggy could only nod and keep the notebook again. They got up and ate their ice-cream as they walked around to see the animals nearby. This time, Alfred was holding Iggy's hand as they went. It was pretty meaningful for two adult males walking around hand-in-hand, but for Iggy, he just wanted to be comfortable, thinking he wouldn't get lost again.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

It was one of the zoo's prides. The giant turtle they had inside their center for aquatic animals was something really marvelous even for someone suffering from amnesia. He had his palms pressed against the glass as he watched the turtle closely. His eyes glittered like a small child staring at the most beautiful toy they have ever seen in the store.

"I think we found what you love about this zoo." Alfred chuckled as he watched Iggy stand there for minutes.

"You don't understand; it's really amazing. Look at it, Alfred. Look at it!"

Alfred stood next to him, and they watched the animal walked slowly to get to the side where food was. The corn-blond giggled and ruffled Iggy's hair before walking off to check the fishes at the next tank.

"I wonder if they remember the faces of people who come and visit them. Those who are traveling so far just to see them."

"I don't know, Iggy. But I'm sure they could feel the glee everyone had in their eyes whenever they saw the cute animals doing their own thing in the tanks."

Iggy just ended up smiling before tearing himself off the glass. He then walked towards Alfred, and they walked off again with their hands holding each other's.

It was already past twelve when they finished touring the whole zoo. They tried going around as much as they could as well as feeding the animals in zones where it was legal and supervised. Half-day was enough for them to complete the zoo tour Alfred suggested for the day, and they were planning to go the amusement park where the said drinks were sold.

Before going to their next destination, the two chose to rest and eat lunch at a fast food chain next to the zoo. Other zoo-goers also came there to eat so it was crowded enough to disturb Iggy's peace again. He was looking around too much while waiting for their food. Alfred was at the opposite seat, checking out the photos they took from the tour.

"You should get used to people's chattering. It gets worse in an amusement park."

"I'm not really sure. I don't really feel good when it's too noisy around me." Iggy hissed as he looked at the corn-blond who was grinning maniacally at every press of his finger. The patient could only frown at him before realizing that the other was taking photos of him already. He tried to snatch the phone, but Alfred was able to swing his hand out of Iggy's reach.

"Whoa there! I'm sorry!"

Iggy only remained silent as the other looked a bit confused with his current temperament. He then looked away to apologize, "Sorry. I just feel so irritated at the moment, and no, I don't have a period."

Alfred chuckled at his remark and pocketed his phone already, "You should write that down: 'I don't like crowded places.' Man, you were so happy when we were at the aquatic section. Is that because there were only a few who were there?"

"Possibly."

Iggy did what he said; he took his notebook out and wrote it down. After the last sketch, he wrote down things about the whole trip they had: what they saw, what happened, and anything he reacted to. A small smile was inevitably showing in his lips as he wrote things down, but he was too occupied to notice it himself.

Snap. Another photo was taken without his knowledge. Iggy then glared at the guy before him- that ridiculing yet swooning guy before him. The amnesiac then jerked his leg in order to kick the other blond's shin. Alfred giggled as he started making fun of Iggy's temper as he moved his leg to avoid more kicks which Iggy attempted.

"Excuse me. Did you order one-piece chicken?"

One of the service crew came to their table and served their orders. Everything was delivered even though there was this look from the guy when he had to put down eight pieces of cheeseburger and three large drinks on their table. Alfred made the order so even Iggy was surprised.

When the guy left, the amnesiac asked with a confused tone, "Let's just say I'll take two burgers and one drink aside from my chicken and sundae. Would that mean you're eating two rice meals, six burgers, two large drinks, large fries, and two sundaes?"

"I won't get fat and nauseous so don't worry."

"That's not actually the point."

Alfred only shrugged his shoulders before taking one burger to unwrap and eat it. Iggy just did the same after hiding his notebook, and they somehow ate in silence. Alfred had these occasional storytelling moments, but they weren't really asking for Iggy's responses which should be more than a laugh, a grunt, or a very annoyed and confused look.

After an hour, Iggy was alone in their table because Alfred had to go to the toilet. He had his notebook out, and he was writing things about Alfred, his friends and his love for fast food. He might not remember much about the other stories, but his friends were as nuts as his metabolism. He was writing only what he remembered because he spent quite a while in sketching Alfred's smiling face quickly before he would get back from the toilet.

"Hey, Iggy." Alfred sighed as he went back to his seat, surprised when the amnesiac suddenly hid his notebook when he spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Iggy answered as he looked at the corn-blond who seemed to lose his enthusiasm fast, "Did something happen in the toilet?"

"Well, nothing really. I just got a call from my boss, and he needed me there all of a sudden. I'm sorry; I can't take you to the amusement park today. Could we just go tomorrow night after my shift?"

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Man, I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Random things like this ends up taking my free time and my sleep. Would you be okay to be on your own until- well, I got home? I'm pretty sure the amusement park will be open until nine or ten-ish."

"I'll be alright."

Alfred hummed to himself as if discontented with how things were turning into. He then eyed at Iggy before breaking into a smile, "Hey, Iggy. How would you like seeing a game company?"

"It doesn't make me feel excited or anything, but I'll go if you like."

"That's more like it! I'll just tell them I'll bring you along. Let's go!"

Alfred finally got his energy back as things got settled, and the other seemed to be relieved in seeing that. Iggy just quietly followed him to his car which was parked nearby the zoo. He didn't have hunches in seeing one before, but he wanted to see what kind of world Alfred moved around before they actually even met. Besides, that company paid for his hospitalization so a visit should not hurt.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

Hazardous Tech sounded familiar, but Iggy was not sure if that was because it was a famous game company. It would ring in his ears, but he didn't have any particular memory affixed to its name. In the mean time, he should know this as Alfred's workplace.

The two walked around the halls with Alfred wearing his ID and Iggy, his visitor pass. Like earlier, they were still holding each other's hands- but a quick explanation of who he was would solve rumors which might spread around shortly. Instead of having a jolly trip around, the two went straight to the office of the Actions Department where Alfred's boss was said to be waiting.

"Hi, Alfred! Ah, a client was inside and wanted to see you. Mr. Gilbert couldn't say no so we had to call you."

The receptionist chuckled miserably as Alfred went to her. The bespectacled blond could only whimper and reply to her also as a form of introduction for Iggy.

"I can see that happening. Anyway, could you watch over Iggy? He's my friend and the person I crashed into. I just thought Gil would like to see him in person as well."

"Sure. I'll tell Mr. Gilbert you're here-"

"Ah, no need. I'll just walk in like how he said so."

Alfred then went to Iggy and petted him.

"Alright, Iggy. I'll just be gone for quite a while. Just stay here and wait for me, okay? You see Ms. Hannah? Ms. Hannah over there will be with you so you're not lonely. Think of her as a nurse. Remember: no wandering. I'll see you in a bit."

Alfred winked before going towards another door to get into the inner office of this Mr. Gilbert. However, Iggy quickly felt wrong and stared at the door where Alfred went. Hannah, the receptionist, continued with her job and was only giving him glances every five minutes-

Until he was gone.

While Hannah gasped in panic and ran around to find Iggy, the latter was back in the elevator. He had his notebook in his hands, open in a page where one of the female unfinished portraits was. Unlike other portraits, there was a word written in the page next to the drawing: Lien. Iggy did not know what it actually meant, or if that was actually English to begin with.

He just had a feeling Hazardous Tech was connected to this feeling which was getting stronger- and stronger.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! My anon review is on!


	3. Hazardous Tech Inc

I'M SO SORRY! I MIS-UPLOADED THE FILE! XD THIS IS THE REAL FILE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and anything with copyright. I own the plot and the dialogues. No story in is used as a reference. Lien Chung is a popular name for APH Vietnam.

**Warnings**: Soft homoerotica, violence, and some crap normal people won't do.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

It was the first day Iggy woke up in a different place rather than a hospital bed. After being discharged from the hospital, he was asked to live with the man named Alfred Jones who was responsible for his amnesia.

For the first day outside the hospital, they went to a zoo to find Iggy's favorite animal, only for Iggy to remember something else about an amusement park. They tried to go there, but Alfred's boss called for him.

Upon arriving, the two went straight towards the boss' office, only for Alfred to leave Iggy with the secretary. Finding himself familiar with the name Hazardous Tech, Iggy wanted to go around even without Alfred.

In search of the meaning of the word 'Lien' and the face in the portrait, Iggy went meeting Alfred's colleagues.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

Ding!

The elevator finally reached Iggy's floor, and the people who got out of it gave stares at him. It was their first time to see him, and he did not look like some sort of client. They had business so they just left him be. Iggy went in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

After minutes of going down from the twenty-fourth floor, he finally got to the ground and back to the reception. He was nervous and unsure, but he wanted to help himself remember. Even if it meant crying again later because he would feel so lost without anyone holding his hand.

He was about to talk when the receptionist seemed to smile at someone else next to him. He was silenced by the action, only to be tapped from behind.

"Excuse me?"

Iggy turned to see a guy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes- like Alfred's, but he was more beefy-looking and scarier than the other guy. He was wearing corporate clothes so he must be some kind of an executive. His hair was slicked back professionally.

Iggy just stared at him nervously, not knowing why the man actually tapped him. Now that he thought about it, the man was staring back at him. It was like there were words in the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. However, he just shook his head and talked to the receptionist. He then cleared his throat and asked Iggy, "Do you have any business in this place?"

"I'm not really sure, but I was looking for someone."

"Someone? Who?"

"This woman. Well, if you could recognize her based on a silhouette."

Iggy handed the notebook to the man, and he stared at the drawing. He didn't seem to notice the word written; he only stared at it for seconds. Without Iggy's permission, the man began flipping the pages to see multiple unfinished portraits. Even though he did not feel confident telling it to anyone, he did tell the man anyway.

"I- I lost my memories. I'm hoping people I drew in there could help me get them back."

…

**Writing Pages**

**Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Hazardous Tech Inc.**

…

The man froze and quickly scanned back to the page where the "Lien" portrait was. He sighed and gestured him to walk with him. The man then started talking, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and I handle quality check and assurance in here. Let's just say I'm somewhat acquainted to Ms. Lien so we can talk to her."

"Ms. Lien?"

"Yes, that's her name. It's quite nice you're now pronouncing it right."

"I remembered a name." Iggy murmured as he restrained the curling of his lips. It seemed that he wasn't as hopeless as he thought he was. If he would continue remembering names, he would be able to get his memories back the soonest.

"Alfred needs to know about this." He enthusiastically thought out loud. Ludwig then turned to him for a question, "Alfred, Alfred Jones? Were you the guy he ran over?"

"Y-Yes. It seemed like the higher-ups do know about that."

"Not really. It was my brother's idea- he had this urge to make Alfred experience a real accident, but he didn't mean to have a person hit. Please forgive him."

"What?"

Confusion drew on Iggy's face as he heard something from this man named Ludwig. However, before he could ask about it, they seemed to arrive at some place like a holding area. Someone came to him and asked something, and it seemed people there knew the man. Iggy was just there watching everything. The girl who went to them called out inside another room, and she said something about five minutes. Ludwig then asked Iggy to sit down and wait for Lien to get out.

Minutes passed since they were sitting there, and Iggy wasted no time updating his notebook about this man named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He seemed to be scary, but he also seemed like a nice person. He helped Iggy readily, and even though he looked like he was about to attend a meeting, he was just there sitting next to him.

Multiple thoughts were written in Iggy's notebook next to the page where he was drawing the man's face. It was also cartoony like the earlier portraits, Iggy squinting at the man most of the time while working on it. He drew from memory, but there was just something in the other man's face.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"I need to get accurate."

"Squinting doesn't make things more accurate. Besides, do you really have to draw me?"

"I would forget your face if I don't. I'm sorry. There, it's done! Would you like to see it?"

Ludwig twitched and looked at him and then at the notebook Iggy was showing him. He faintly blushed upon looking at it and spoke, "It's really adorable."

"Alfred says the same thing." Iggy chuckled smugly, proud of his drawing.

Soon, a woman walked out of other room and went to them. She was wearing some sort of cat suit, but the hood was off to freely let her long, dark hair bounce down. She had dark eyes complimenting her hair, and a fair complexion to develop more contrast.

"I heard you were looking for me, Mr. Beilschmidt." She spoke in a soft, shy voice.

"Hi, Ms. Chung, this man wanted to see you. He lost his memories, and he believed meeting one of the faces he remembered would lead to some recollection. Do you recognize him, Ms. Chung?"

Lien looked at him closely after sitting down next to Iggy; however, she just shook her head before speaking, "I'm sorry. I don't think we met yet. My face was everywhere since it was used in games-"

"If it was from a game, why do I know your first name, Ms. Lien?"

The girl froze for a while and looked at Ludwig. She then got up and spoke, "Maybe you heard my name and saw my face from our records. I mean, you might have been a client from before. You must have been interested in my performance, mister. I'm sorry; I don't really recognize you."

"Ah, I see. I actually hoped you would even know my name." Iggy murmured in response, and Lien just sighed in sympathy. Ludwig then petted the amnesiac and was about to talk when someone opened the door, "Hello? Anyone- Iggy!"

Iggy's ears perked as he heard Alfred's voice from a distance. He then looked around to see him walk towards them like what the other two did. The corn-blond then smiled at Ludwig, "Hi, Mr. Ludwig. Thanks for keeping Iggy company the whole time. He tends to wander around a lot and then get lost."

"Iggy?" Ludwig spoke with utter doubt about the name choice.

"You're already here, Al; why don't you continue the act where we left off?" Lien almost puffed, but she kept her composure. However, Alfred just whimpered back only to yell at the end, "Aww, but I'm on a day-off! Besides, I'm going around taking Iggy to places; why is he even here!?"

Somehow, along that conversation of Alfred and Lien, Iggy was just listening. He did not know if he should be confused or grateful how come he knew of Hazard Tech without knowing Alfred. His gaze at them showed the dilemma he had, that internal turmoil of deciding how to react.

"It must be hard. Forgetting everything."

Iggy then turned towards the other blond who was staring straight at his eyes. The amnesiac could only nod, reading into the sadness deep within Ludwig's eyes. The man then continued; his voice was soft enough not to disturb Alfred and Lien bickering in the background.

"Why are you desperately chasing after your memories? Didn't it occur to you it could be for the best? Not all pasts are worth remembering."

"Ludwig, do you recognize me?"

He sounded like he knew something, but he did not say a word to Iggy. Ludwig had been looking at him differently than a stranger would, and had been attending to him like how he would attend to a friend- a very pitiful friend. He did not even say why he tapped Iggy's shoulder to begin with.

His doubts were pressed some more as Ludwig only petted his head instead of answering a yes or a no. It was not clearly stated, but in Iggy's head, he knew what it meant. Ludwig just answered 'yes', but he did not want Iggy to remember anything. He did not even make an effort to make Iggy remember who he was- or even give him his real name. What was this past he had? What kind of people did he cross paths with to make it a life not worth remembering? What made it not worth remembering enough to have the closest people protect him from it?

Either that, or was it to ensure that they would not make contact with him for good?

After petting his head, Ludwig excused himself from the bickering people. Alfred then gazed at the amnesiac, only to find him in the verge of crying again. That man could have told him something, but he chose not to open it up right away. He ended up ending the conversation with Lien and taking Iggy's hand so they could go home.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

Alfred and Iggy were sitting in traffic ten minutes before four in the afternoon. A car crash just happened, leading to the clogging in the streets. Iggy was staring at his notebook, flipping the pages while trying to hold his tears. Alfred could only take a glance and rub his shoulder to console the other. Iggy then sniffed and cleared his face before speaking, "That guy knew me. Why didn't he tell me who I was?"

"I don't know, Iggy. Maybe, it would be too shocking for you- or them, too."

"If he wanted me to know, he should have told me."

"Iggy, look at your notebook. There are tons of faces in there. If he wouldn't say it, then let's find someone who will. Don't worry; there will be somebody. I promise you that."

Iggy went silent for a moment, only to speak with a very monotonous voice, "How sure am I that you weren't one of them? Those who lie to me?"

"I don't have the reason to lie to you. Besides-"

"He said your boss asked you to get into an accident. Wouldn't that mean he asked you to kill me?"

Alfred turned to him and stared for a long while. Iggy noticed the action, but he did not dare look at the man beside him. His lack of reaction earned a growl from Alfred who basically sped off to an alley when he had the chance. Iggy grabbed his seatbelt as the bespectacled blond drove faster than normal.

"Fine. If you don't want to believe me, I'll show you. If I know you, then I wouldn't want you to remember anything. We're heading to the amusement park! I'll drag you around until we find the place where you were standing when you saw that man with large soda pop drinks!"

There was frustration and anger- misery and resentment in Alfred's voice. Iggy was scared; his grip on the seatbelt tightened more and more as the meter rose along the alternate route they were taking. His gaze then went to the sky orbs which were sharpened by the corn-blond's emotions.

One glance. It was all it took for Alfred to slow down again and clear his face. Iggy noticed, and so he whispered, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but to doubt you as well. I don't even know who to trust anymore."

"You know who you can trust. You can trust me."

He spoke in a very serious and sincere voice. He then slowed to a stop and looked at Iggy before talking, "Listen to me. What's out there is going to hurt you if these people would not want you to remember. But you have to because that's you. Your identity is what you wanted to get back. I know it's hard to trust now that people hide things from you, but you have to trust me on this."

He held Iggy's hands firmly with a kind smile on his face.

"I will always hold your hand, and we will do this together. Okay?"

Iggy tried to smile, but he ended up tearing. He then pulled a hand off the other's hold and wiped his tears off the corners of his eyes, sobbing as he spoke, "Why do you care about me so much, Alfred? You don't know me. I know I'm your responsibility, but you don't have to go that far."

"T-That's a secret that has nothing to do with your past!"

Iggy saw a wild blush ran across Alfred's cheeks when he yelled. All he could respond with was a giggle. It was not just a short one; it was one which turned into helpless laughing. Alfred continued blushing in embarrassment, but he knew it would be the perfect time.

He gripped on Iggy's hand firmer, making the amnesiac turn to his direction. His vacant hand reached out to touch Iggy's face; the amnesiac responding with a soft purr and a rub against his palm. Alfred let go of the other's hand so he could unlock his seatbelt, letting him get closer to Iggy past personal space.

The other one knew what Alfred wanted to do so he just closed his eyes and smiled as a form of permission. It felt like it was nothing new- like he had felt this more than once.

"It only took me a second."

He whispered at Iggy; his hot breath brushing against Iggy's face. His nose also touched against the amnesiac's cheek, drawing a line from there to another side.

"How could someone steal a heart in a second?"

"I don't know. Lose all their memories, I guess."

"I know what you did there."

Alfred chuckled softly before pressing his lips against Iggy's. The taste of the amnesiac's lips made him want more, soon sucking on them and making out with the former patient. His hand on Iggy's cheek sensually slipped down to his shoulder and then ran towards the edge of his cardigan to get underneath it.

Iggy felt Alfred's hand cupped on his chest, and his hand soon moved to the side and down to his waist. While still kissing him deeply, the stunt model's hand continued to touch him where it wanted. Underneath his shirt and up to his bare chest, it went. And for some preference issues, or what he thought they were, Iggy tried to reach for the wheel for something.

In one moment, the loud horn tooted loudly, making Alfred jerk in surprise. Instead of making such a judgmental remark, Iggy ended up laughing at the other's reaction. The stunt model glared at him and at his hand at the wheel which could have pressed the horn.

"You could just say so." Alfred spoke with a sulky tone.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel like I have ever broken a kiss the right way, and it seemed fun: seeing you freak out." Iggy laughed as he spoke, fixing his clothes which Alfred creased.

Alfred could only whimper again and start the engine. They had different emotions written over their faces, but they were both in silence until the engine purred nicely. The road trip towards the amusement park continued in silence with Iggy updating his notebook again.

Adding "good kisser" to Alfred's page and "a bit of an asshole" in his own page seemed necessary.

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! My anon review is on.


	4. The Man in my Visions

I have checked the chapters. I have changed the third chapters. That was really embarrassing. I will not update when sleepy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and anything with copyright. I own the plot and the dialogues. No story in is used as a reference.

**Warnings**: Soft homoerotica, violence, and some crap normal people won't do.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

Iggy's curiosity and determination led him to go and meet this person he believed he could find in Hazardous Tech. As he went, he got to meet someone named Ludwig Beilschmidt who helped him go around.

With Ludwig's help, he found the woman named Lien Chung, but she failed to recognize the amnesiac. However, he found out Ludwig was the one who knew him, and yet he refused to talk to Iggy about his lost identity.

The day continued with Alfred and Iggy continuing towards the amusement park to find the man with the drinks. Along the way, they seem to get a bit intimate which also added to what Iggy had even just for a bit.

Second day of search continued, and he should be ready for one of his biggest discoveries.

…

**Writing Pages**

…

_Light started to coat the room as the clock ticked seven in the morning. A golden-haired male just drew the curtains to let the light in. His hair was still messy, and he was only wearing a disheveled shirt reaching half his thighs. He walked towards the bed, running his hands to feel the person underneath the sheets. He then mounted the bed and sat on the legs of the person lying down._

_A light frown came to his face as he pulled on the sheets while speaking, "Hey, frog. Wake up, and make me breakfast. I'm not letting you oversleep today as well."_

_His action revealed a beautiful male who was trying to sleep some more. His cheese-colored hair reached his shoulders, and he seemed to be shirtless underneath the blanket. He woke up in annoyance which dissipated as he saw the golden-haired man. His sapphire eyes met the frowning guy's emerald ones as he smiled sweetly, "Ah, yes, yes."_

_The 'frog' sat up slowly, letting the rest of the blanket slide down his hairy chest and flawless skin. He then reached out to touch the golden-haired male's face, and motioned to get near for a kiss. However, the emerald-eyed blond covered the other's face with the blanket he was still holding._

_"Okay, you grouch, get this thing off my beautiful face."_

_The 'grouch' chuckled softly at the sudden shift of the other's tone. Instead of removing the thin fabric, he just held the other's face and kissed him despite the presence of the blanket. Of course, the other person would feel his action and stayed under the kiss for seconds._

_However, he was too excited to just let it end like that. The 'frog' grabbed him by the waist and rolled them over, putting the other person under him. He was mumbling things with perversion written all over his face as he pulled the blanket off his head. But then again, the golden-haired male displayed a very sadistic face before sending a sucker punch towards his lover._

"Get off of me, you perverted frog!"

"What!?" Alfred screamed as he caught Iggy airing punches in the air.

The other blond then stopped and groggily stared at the ceiling until the stunt model's face loomed before his. They both sat up with Alfred whimpering, "That's a bit rude: calling me a perverted frog."

"No, I think it wasn't meant for you, Alfred." Iggy whispered. He just had a dream.

…

**Writing Pages**

**Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: The Man in My Visions**

…

Despite the traffic jam yesterday, Alfred and Iggy went to the amusement park. However, for some reasons, the park was temporarily closed due to immediate and thorough maintenance. They ended up driving back home after grabbing another meal at a diner. Today, they were supposed to be heading back to see if the amusement park will be open for business.

It was only six in the morning, but both men were up and ready for the day. Alfred would be gone from seven to five so Iggy would have to spend the whole day by himself. Subsequently, the stunt model gave him his other phone in case Iggy couldn't contain going around and getting some memories back. He also said that he would investigate to see the people involved with Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Monday started with yet an alarming dream. It was a flashback, but he did not know the face of the man. Iggy just had a strong impression he was beautiful, but all he remembered were those cheese-colored locks, those sapphire eyes, and a thin beard. There was a feeling: something very unfamiliar to him now. Also, they seemed to have a bad sense of endearing nicknames.

After Alfred had left earlier, Iggy had updated his notebook about the dream. It seemed surreal to someone who had no recollections, but it would be undoubtedly painful to the other person.

"If I had someone like him, then why would I leave? Why did I run away?"

Iggy thought of these words out loud almost the entire time before he decided to leave the house around ten. He sent Alfred a message about it, and the only reply was 'come back before five or tell me where to pick you up'. He knew the stunt model was quite busy to do something like memory hunting all day so somehow, he knew he had to do some of it by himself.

Besides, after their small talk last night, he was feeling more confident about having someone to tell his fears and plans to. Somehow, it felt like he had a confidant as well back in his old life. It could be this person he would be looking for, or someone else in the thick leaves of unfinished portraits.

Fifteen minutes past ten, and he was already walking in the streets, looking for anything familiar. The cityscape and the ambiance did not remind him of anything back in his old daily life. Nothing seemed to trigger anything so he could be living somewhere outside Alfred's normal surroundings. Even though he would like to go farther, he did not want to make it inconvenient when it was time to go home. However, there was this strong urge for him to venture out there, looking for anything to remind him even just his real name.

Ten minutes past twelve, and Iggy still had no luck. He was all by himself at a fast-food chain, observing everyone living their happy lives. No one would look at him like they knew him; no one would even notice him staring at everyone else. One small bite after another, he tried finishing his hamburger and remembering anything leading him to a place.

Twenty minutes past two, and Iggy found himself staring off from a bridge. It was quite a long walk from one end to another, and the river underneath was like ten meters away. Despite its distance, Iggy could imagine the water getting near and splashing all over his face. The cars passing by would count an average of two in an hour, far more than the passing people. Iggy was virtually alone, slumped on the railings.

Iggy would only close his eyes in exhaustion; it might be better if he head back home by then. He was actually in the bridge connecting two cities, yet no one seemed to use that bridge anymore because there was a new network of highways at another part of the city.

His tired eyes opened instinctively as he felt someone was looking at him. He straightened and looked around, seeing no one else on the bridge he was in. He resumed his position on the railings when he noticed someone was standing far away at the riverbanks underneath the bridge. The sun was almost on his eyes so he couldn't see more than a blurred image of someone standing there. Before he could convince himself whoever it was, the person ran off underneath. The amnesiac only squinted and just dropped off the matter. He just stayed there and closed his eyes again.

Soon, he felt his phone ringing with a message from Alfred. It read: [From: Alfred - Hey, where r u? Just asking tho. We're wrapping things up fast 2day so I cud b home earlier. SYL.]

[To: Alfred - I'm at the seventh bridge as they call it. I would be heading home soon too, I think.]

[From: Alfred - K.]

He twitched when he noticed ten minutes had already passed since he last checked the time. He then sighed and pocketed his phone before slouching again. He practically hanged his head over the railings and stared at his small faint reflection on the water. Soon, he noticed someone went next to him and leaned on the railings as well. Iggy did not bother looking at him though.

"You seemed to be very problematic: looking so exhausted like that."

"I'm not problematic enough to jump off and kill myself."

"Ah, if you are, you could have done that days ago, Arthur."

Twitch. Iggy shot up to stare at the man beside him. He wished he could recognize the man standing next to him, but there was nothing really striking about his appearance by then. But he called him by a name- the other guy couldn't just assume that was his name. His emerald eyes were balling in disbelief and confusion as he stared at the other man. Before he could voice these out, something unbelievable happened.

The other man came nearer to kiss him. That was when it hit him.

It did not occur to him that the man before him was the man in his dream until then. The cheese-colored locks he had, those sapphire orbs, and the thin beard on his beautiful face were all there, but the feeling of comfort and affection was not. He just looked like a man in a photo; he knew him by face and not by personality.

Before the kiss went deeper, Iggy ran his hand along the other's hair and pulled a lock off. Needless to say, the other guy pulled back and complained with a voice very different than his supposed endearing one.

"Arthur, what the hell!? Argh, you never changed!"

"Sorry, you are?"

The other man froze for a bit and then chuckled like an over-reacting drama star, "I know things happened before, but pretending to not know me wounds me so bad, Arthur-"

"No, I was not pretending. I can't remember you; I lost my memories after an accident."

Another pause. The other man suddenly started crying theatrically with a hanky on his mouth, "Arthur really did forget everything! All our happy times! I can't handle this!"

Iggy only stared at him before the other man regained his composure. He then cleared his throat and walked nearer to stroke at Iggy's hair, "Don't worry, my darling. Big brother Francis will help you remember."

"Big brother? I'm dating my older brother?"

"The first way to remember me is to do what we do most."

He spoke in a seducing manner; however, it failed to charm Iggy. If anything, he just frowned at the man's behavior which was different from what he would imagine based on the dream. Francis, the other guy, noticed his reaction and ended up pulling back.

"Oh my. This is way worse than I could imagine. I thought it was just an overstatement."

He then just cupped his hands on Iggy's cheeks before whispering in a very sympathetic voice, "How about your family, Arthur? Do you remember who they are?"

"I don't even remember my own name." Iggy chuckled helplessly, hoping the man before him would guide him.

Francis stared at him for quite a while before having a kind smile rose from his lips. He then started stroking at Iggy's hair more. He was not talking, but he was clearly thinking about a lot of things. His sapphire eyes were starting to tear up, earning the amnesiac's frown.

"Your reflexes seemed to be intact, thank God. Anyway, for starters, your name is Arthur Kirkland. Even though we had this intimate relationship, you are engaged to someone else. However, seeing her without your memories would surely make her life more difficult. Don't worry, I'll do everything to help you regain them."

He then took the amnesiac's hand and kiss his knuckles.

"These could be too much for you. Let's leave out the rest for tomorrow. For now, let's go home."

"I'll just see you then."

"Okay- wait, what!? You have to come with me!"

"No way!" Iggy growled at the other guy, "Someone already hid this from me, and that meant something bad would happen if I just carelessly prance in my old life. I wanted to take it slowly. I'll just see you daily, but I'm not coming home with you. Not yet."

"Someone? Who?" Francis spoke in a confused tone, but Iggy was not fazed by it.

In the end, Francis just gave up and petted the golden-haired male. He knew that this guy could get really stubborn and would just act with what he thought would be best for him ever since that day. Though it would hurt to be turned away by the man he loved the most, Francis just accepted it and took his phone out.

"You should give me your number then so we could meet again. Arthur, I couldn't wait for you to remember me. Let's do our best to retrieve your old memories, shall we?"

…

**Writing Pages**

…

_"Ah, let's also make new ones along the way."_

Iggy thought of these words when he was updating his notebook while waiting for Alfred in a bus stop. There were another set of pages dedicated for another person: Francis. Also, he felt the need to reserve a page for his supposed fiancée. For now, he had to focus on what he had about Francis and their supposed love affair.

First entry was the amusement park date. Iggy remembered on his way back in that vision, he remembered Francis' voice calling out to him. It also fit how he would remember it- Francis fitted into it perfectly. In this entry, there was this note about comfort and salvation.

Second entry was about the morning kiss. He would note about their intimacy because it felt like they were basically both naked by then. It also seemed to be a normal morning to them, but he would put questions about it and the presence of this fiancée he had. Wouldn't it be bad for his marital relationship if he had a man?

Also, it seemed he was not surprised his past lover was a male, too. This actually confused Iggy.

Or Arthur. Should he start using his real name now?

Iggy grumbled as he showed frustration with his hand pulling on his own hair. Soon, he heard familiar honking sounds, and he lifted his face to see Alfred's car a meter away. He should not block the bus stop anyway. The amnesiac packed up and walked to get inside the car.

"You sure you don't want to go to the amusement park tonight? We still have time, you know."

"It's fine. I don't need to go anyway. Let's find a parking lot; there's something I need to tell you."

"Looks like it's going to be long."

Alfred started the car again, and they went around for a free parking space. Along the way, Alfred did not let the chance of taking out some grub slip. Even though Iggy frowned at him, he still kept on ordering. As soon as they found one, they ate what Alfred got while Iggy would discuss things he found out.

Of course, Francis had to be the center of their discussion. Alfred did choke when he found out about the boyfriend Iggy had forgotten. Nonetheless, he understood why Iggy chose to leave Francis. Ludwig's action seemed to influence his decisions regarding meeting the people he knew before, making Alfred thought maybe Ludwig was a very trusted friend back then. Iggy did show subconscious trust in using his choice as a basis of his advancements in getting his old life back. There was another thing they talked about.

"Arthur Kirkland, huh. It doesn't sound familiar to me."

"I guess that's better."

"Just so you know, I'm not calling you Arthur even though you beg for it."

Iggy then threw his gaze at the man who was busy stuffing his mouth with hamburger. Alfred looked back at him, chewed his food and gulped it all down. Soon, he started reasoning.

"You see, if I call you Arthur, then it would sound like I'm one of them. I don't want to be one of them- those people who you don't trust. We've gone through this last night, and I want to keep my stand in it."

"You and your reasoning are actually weird." Iggy chuckled which made Alfred laughed. However, he started talking in a more serious tone, "I told him I would not see him alone. The only time I will see him is when I am with you. Tomorrow night, can we go and see him?"

"Of course, Iggy. I won't let any of them hurt you, okay?"

A small smile rose from Iggy's lips, and he decided to sink against the seat. Alfred gave a smile, too, before taking his cola to drink since Iggy was slowly drinking his. While doing so, Iggy stared at the portrait of Francis he made while he was sitting in the bus stop.

He had forgotten, but he was slowly remembering. Francis' broken expression would linger in his mind the whole time after they met. If Iggy would say he did not feel a bit of pain, he would be lying.

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! My anon review is on!


End file.
